Fall From Heaven
Episode 8 of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 aired on July 23th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington Project Freelancer *Four Seven Niner *York *Carolina *North Dakota *South Dakota *Maine *Sigma *Delta *Theta Insurrection *Insurrectionist Elite *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier *Female Insurrection Soldier *Insurrectionist Sniper *Red Demo Man *C.T. Plot Coming Soon... Transcript Four Seven Niner is seen ordering a trooper pushing a crate around. Four Seven Niner: 'No, no! This one goes here, that one goes there. ''The trooper grunts in annoyance. Carolina, York, North Dakota, and South Dakota walk into the hangar, conversating. ''MOTHER OF INVENTION HANGAR A1. MANY YEARS AGO...'' '''Carolina: '''We ready? '''Four Seven Niner: '''Just about. Running final checks now. '''Carolina: '''Alright you heard her! Everyone onboard! '''Washington: Great. North Dakota: 'Alright. '''York: '''C'mon D. Let's go. About time. Let's get this mission goin'. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Woah, woah, hang on a minute, what is that thing? '''York: '''This is Delta. Our new addition. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Your new addition is pretty small. '''Washington: '''I said the same thing. '''York: '''Delta is a computer program. He helps us figure stuff out. He's and A.I. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Oh A.I. huh? What's the A stand for? '''York: '''Artificial. '''Four Seven Niner: '''I know what it fuckin' stands for, what's it doin' here?! Isn't it like one of those robots who takes people's jobs and puts them out of work? '''York: '''I don't think so. ''The trooper stops to watch the Freelancers and Four Seven Niner. 'Four Seven Niner: '''What are you looking at?! I said put it over there, pay attention! ''The trooper resumes moving the crate around. 'Carolina: '''Hey, guys get a move on. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Hang on a minute. You- green guy. You know how to fly a plane? '''Delta: '''No I do not. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Huh, right. We're cool then. Everybody onboard! ''The trooper continues to grunt in annoyance as he's moving around the crate. '''Four Seven Niner: Not over there, over there! Just quit screwing around and put that thing back where you found it. Exhausted, the trooper slams his head onto the crate. '' '''Four Seven Niner:' This is Four Seven Niner. We are wheels up and engines hot. Leave a light on for us command. Command: Roger that Four Seven Niner, good luck. Four Seven Niner: Thanks, command. More Coming Soon.... Trivia *This is, so far, the only Season 10 episode released and made available on YouTube by RoosterTeeth, albeit as an unlisted video. *Four-Seven Niner's quote "This one goes here, that one goes there" is a reference to the 1980 film, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. This is also a reference to the episode Local Host, where Simmons is supposedly helping Lopez repair the jeep. *Four-Seven Niner's question about what A.I. stands for is a reference to Caboose's question in Human Peer Bonding. *The Of All Time gag returns in this episode. The "Do you ever wonder why we're here" gag also makes a return. *The battle between the Freelancers and Insurrectionists was first previewed at PAX East 2012. *During the episode's initial release, at 1:44 'the screen mistakingly reads ''UNSC Wind Power Facility, when in reality the group is at Sandtrap. The problem was fixed the following day. *At '''5:38 South's rifle is a Halo 3 assault rifle. However at 6:42 'it switches to a Halo: Reach rifle. Then at '''7:14 '''it switches back. *Washington yelling "''Car!" is a reference to the episode Upon Further Review. *At '''6:33, North can be seen with a white trim instead of a green one. It changes back to green at''' 6:36.''' Video S10E08 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes